Basket, et plus si affinité
by Nyny et Ombrelle
Summary: Par Nyny. Et si Teiko avait été un lycée ? AoKuro, MuraAka, KiseAka, KiseKasa et MidoTaka.
1. Chapter 1

Des voix. Des voix qui l'appelaient. Elles avaient l'air inquiètes. Pourquoi ? Tout était sombre autour de lui, et une douleur ténue l'élançait, à l'arrière de son crâne. Est-ce que les voix s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Il sentait qu'on lui touchait l'épaule, et une des voix se fit plus forte que les autres. Il connaissait bien cette voix là, un peu rauque, et pourtant chaleureuse, avec lui en tout cas. Mais il n'avait jamais entendu un tel ton, dans cette belle voix.

- Tetsu !

Oui, c'était comme ça que le propriétaire de la voix l'appelait. Ses sens se firent plus aiguisés. Le voile sombre qui l'entourait s'éloigna, et il distingua une lumière au-dessus de lui. Peut-être que si il ouvrait complètement les paupières, il pourrait mieux la voir. Oui, comme ça, juste là.

- Aomine-kun ?

- Tetsu ! Enfin ! S'écria son coéquipier à la peau mate.

- Je suppose que ce n'est plus la peine de contacter le médecin.

- Midorimacchi…

Pendant que les autres s'agitaient autour d'eux, le plus grand des deux bleus aidait son partenaire à se redresser, en le relevant de force sans plus de façon.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda Kuroko, encore un peu sonné de son mini coma.

- Cet idiot de Kise t'as foncé dedans.

- Je suis désolé, Kurokocchi ! Geignit le fautif, de grosses larmes dans ses jolis yeux bruns-dorés.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kise-kun.

- Comment ça, pas grave ?! S'indigna Aomine.

- Bien, puisque l'incident est clos, reprenons l'entrainement. Décida Akashi, coupant court à la dispute naissante.

- Kuro-chin, tu devrais manger plus, comme ça tu tomberais plus dans les pommes. Expliqua Murasakibara.

Le plus petit hocha la tête, et le regarda s'éloigner avec les autres, pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Depuis à peine quelques semaines que la nouvelle équipe du lycée Teiko s'était formée, et les nouveaux joueurs s'entendaient déjà comme si ils s'étaient toujours connus. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient tous des génies. Enfin, tous à part lui. Une claque sur la tête le réveilla brusquement.

- Ça fait mal, Aomine-kun. Dit-il, toujours aussi stoïque, en se frottant l'endroit meurtri, à côté de celui qui l'élançait déjà avant.

- J'sais bien.

- Alors pourquoi l'as-tu fais ?

- Parce que.

Et sans plus d'explications, il le mena vers un banc où il l'obligea à s'assoir, puis lui ordonna de manger quelque chose avant de reprendre les exercices avec tout le monde. Le plus grand resta même à ses côtés le temps qu'il finisse. Jetant un regard aux autres joueurs sur le terrain, Akashi grondant Kise pour une nouvelle bourbe, Murasakibara qui en profitait pour grignoter dans son dos, et Midorima, l'air blasé, caressant une statuette du chat de la chance, Kuroko Tetsuya, seize ans, ce dit que ses trois prochaines années de lycée n'allaient pas être de tout repos…

* * *

Hellow !

Premier double postage de ma vie ! *Fière* Hum, enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que non, ce n'est pas un chapitre, oui, c'est prologue, donc normal que ce soit ignoblement court. Il est juste là pour poser un peu tout le truc, et pour que je puisse vous dire deux-trois choses x)

Déjà, je ne connais que très, très peu Akashi et Murasakibara, donc je voulais m'excuser d'avance pour le très probable OOC de ces deux personnages. Ensuite, j'ai fait en sorte que Teiko soit un lycée, oui ce n'est pas une faute de frappe, ni une erreur de ma part ! Vous comprendrez pourquoi au fur et à mesure... ^^

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que ma nouvelle fic vous plaira, et je n'arrête pas les OS, bientôt la suite de "A Bicyclette" et un OS KagaKuro :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3 (qui fait des notes aussi longues que ses prologues...)


	2. Chapter 2

**Attention : abus sexuel à la fin du chapitre. (Un viol)  
**

* * *

- Akashi.

- Daiki.

- Ça ne peut plus durer.

- Quoi donc ?

- Lui !

Le joueur énervé se retourna pour pointer d'un doigt accusateur l'un de leurs coéquipiers, et rouge le suivit de son regard asymétrique, pour tomber sur Murasakibara qui, debout près d'un panier, grignotait tranquillement un petit gâteau rond, les bras toujours chargés d'autres sucreries. Levant presque délicatement un sourcil, ne voyant pas vraiment le problème, le meneur se retourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme furibond.

- Depuis quand on accepte de la bouffe sur un terrain ? Se décida à « expliquer » Aomine, en remarquant qu'il ne se faisait pas comprendre.

Bon, il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, bien que le violet ne soit pas, à proprement parler, _sur_ le terrain. Mais en tant que capitaine, il se devait de faire régner un minimum d'ordre dans le gymnase, c'est pourquoi il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers le plus grand de ses joueurs, le bronzé sur ses talons, s'attirant ainsi l'attention des autres.

- Atsushi. L'appela-t-il tranquillement, une fois à son niveau.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Aka-chin ? Demanda le géant d'un air presque curieux, en baissant les yeux.

- J'aimerais que tu ne manges pas pendant les entraînements.

Vu sa tête, le violet ne comprenait ni où il voulait en venir, ni la raison pour laquelle il voulait l'empêcher de manger. Comment allait-il pouvoir tenir toutes ces difficiles heures d'exercices, sans reprendre des forces ? C'était inconcevable pour lui. Un peu perdu, il prit un paquet de caramel et mit un bout du papier dans sa bouche, pour l'ouvrir avec ses dents, sa deuxième main étant prise.

- Je vais devoir te confisquer ces friandises, je te les rendrais quand nous auront finis. Asséna Akashi en voyant que son camarade commençait à ne plus faire attention à lui.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper le sachet que Murasakibara tenait entre ses dents. Il tira un peu dessus, mais le violet ne desserra pas les mâchoires. Un nouvel essai, qui se solda par un nouvel échec. Le reste de l'équipe s'était approchée pour voir le spectacle insolite qu'ils leur offraient. Le capitaine fronça un peu les sourcils, et lança un regard au visage du géant. Grossière erreur, il aurait pourtant dû s'y attendre, à cette expression, après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis l'école primaire.

Les joues rosis et de grosses larmes, ressemblant à s'y méprendre à celle que Kise faisait couler à volonté, coincées dans ses cils, son gourmand coéquipier lui lançait un regard de chiot brusquement séparé de sa mère. Akashi y avait pourtant déjà eut droit un bon nombre de fois, chaque fois qu'il essayer de lui subtiliser ses sucreries en fait, mais encore une fois il se faisait avoir. C'est trop mignon pour lui, il ne résistait jamais, et son partenaire l'avait bien comprit.

- Bien. Dit-il en relâchant le paquet, qui resta donc dans la bouche de son propriétaire, ravi. J'accepte qu'Atsushi mange pendant les entraînements, tant qu'il n'est pas sur le terrain. Des objections ?

Personne n'osa broncher. Pas même Aomine. On ne contestait pas une décision d'Akashi Seijuro, sous peine de faire connaissance avec la paire de ciseaux qu'il gardait toujours sur lui, et sortait d'on ne savait où quand il en avait besoin. Principalement pour effrayer ou punir ses joueurs, comme ils l'avaient douloureusement constaté après seulement quelques jours avec lui. Un tyran sadique, voilà ce qu'il était. Voyant que ses paroles faisaient encore une fois l'unanimité, le rouge, satisfait, retourna à ses occupations, en leur ordonnant de continuer les exercices qu'ils avaient abandonnés.

- Aomine-kun.

- Tetsu ! Sursauta l'interpelé. Je vais vraiment finir par t'accrocher une clochette autour du cou !

- Ce ne serait pas pratique pour moi.

- Mais ça arrangerait pas mal de monde, de savoir quand tu te pointes en douce.

- J'étais à côté de toi depuis le début.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça, le plus grand eut un sourire un peu gêné, et se frotta la nuque. Parfois il aurait voulu avoir un radar à Kuroko, quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui lui aurait toujours indiqué sa position. Ça l'énervait vraiment, parfois, de ne pas savoir où le garçon se trouvait. Il aurait voulu l'avoir constamment dans son champ de vision. C'était peut-être un peu égoïste de sa part, mais c'était comme ça.

- On y va ? Demanda l'homme invisible.

- Où ça ?

- S'entraîner.

Le plus grand remarqua seulement maintenant que les autres s'étaient tous remit à s'exercer. Même Murasakibara, qui jetait quand même des coups d'œil inquiets à son tas de nourriture, puis à Akashi, de temps en temps. L'expérience de tout à l'heure avait l'air de l'avoir rendu légèrement paranoïaque. Bah, ça lui passerait sûrement, ça allait vite l'ennuyer de toute façon, cette surveillance constante.

- Ouais. Lâcha le bronzé, en réponse à son coéquipier, qui attendait toujours à côté de lui, un ballon entre les mains.

Ballon qui eut tôt fait disparaître, quand Aomine, ayant envie de le taquiner un peu, donna un petit coup dedans par en-dessous. Il le récupéra ensuite en l'air, et dribbla jusqu'au panier proche, pour faire un de ces fameux dunks. Kuroko le regarda faire, impassible à l'extérieur. Avant, il avait toujours été un peu envieux tout de même. Lui était bien incapable de faire ça. Mais depuis qu'Akashi lui avait annoncé qu'il avait une capacité que les autres n'avaient pas, il avait décidé de s'entraîner encore plus pour l'améliorer, et pouvoir être utile à l'équipe en match.

Il devait s'estimer heureux, Teiko ayant déjà ses titulaires tout trouvés, ses cinq prodiges, la « Génération Miracle » comme disaient les magasines depuis un premier match amicale en tout début d'année. Il avait eut de la chance que le capitaine fasse pression sur l'entraîneur pour qu'il accepte de le faire entrer, lui qui n'avait rien de spécial au premier abord, dans l'équipe principale. Une tape sur la tête le sortit de ses pensées.

- Arrête un peu de rêvasser, tu voulais pas t'entraîner ? Se moqua gentiment Aomine, qui était revenu vers lui.

Kuroko hocha la tête.

T

- Aaah, j'suis mort ! S'écria le numéro six de l'équipe en entrant dans les vestiaires à la fin de l'entraînement, les bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les étirer.

- N'ais pas l'air si heureux en disant cela, Aomine, tu passes pour un masochiste. Rétorqua Midorima en passant devant lui, l'air de rien.

- Hein ?

- Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, Aomine-kun.

- Ne crois pas tout ce que cet obsédé de l'horoscope raconte, Tetsu, il perd la boule. S'énerva le plus grand en voyant son petit coéquipier s'éloigner de lui.

- En attendant, il a pas vraiment tord.

- La ferme, Kise !

C'est dans cette joyeuse ambiance que les joueurs de Teiko, amputés de leur capitaine et de leur géant, qui rangeaient le gymnase, se dirigèrent dans les douches, leurs vêtements de rechange à l'épaule, en chahutant.

Enfin, c'était plutôt Akashi qui rangeait, le violet, lui, était trop occupé à reprendre l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée pendant les exercices. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, le rouge l'aurait sûrement mal prit, mais avec Murasakibara, il avait l'habitude. Une fois qu'il eut finis, et fermé la réserve à clé, tous les deux allèrent rejoindre leurs camarades, le géant le récompensant de ses efforts par un de ses précieux gâteaux.

- Il va falloir faire mieux qu'aujourd'hui pour nos futurs matchs, je ne tolèrerais aucun échec. Laissa tomber l'adolescent aux yeux vairons en entrant dans les vestiaires, trouvant ses joueurs en train de se rhabiller après la douche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Akashi, on a complètement écrasé nos premiers adversaires. Y aucun risque qu'on fasse pas pareil avec les suivants !

- C'est avec ce genre de pensées qu'on se relâche, et qu'on perd, Daiki.

Le silence s'installa alors que le capitaine donnait ses consignes, personnalisées en fonction de chacun des joueurs. Il avait peut-être un horrible caractère, mais il était vraiment excellent dans son rôle. Ils opinèrent du chef quand il leur demanda si ils avaient tout comprit.

- Bien, dans ce cas vous pouvez y aller. A demain.

Kuroko, Aomine, Kise et Midorima sortirent les premiers, laissant les deux anciens camarades. Ce n'est qu'une fois dehors que les conversations reprirent.

- J'ai beau aimer le basket, avec Akashicchi c'est vraiment pas facile. Soupira le blond, épuisé.

- Il veut le meilleur pour l'équipe. Répondit le superstitieux, en remontant ses lunettes de ses doigts bandés.

Arrivés dans une rue, à quelques mètres du lycée, le quatuor se sépara.

- Aomine-kun ?

- Je te raccompagne.

- Tu habites à l'opposé.

- Et alors ? C'est pas comme si quelqu'un m'attendais.

- Tu vis seul ?

- Ouais.

Après ça, ils se turent, Kuroko ne voulant se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Il n'avait peut-être aucun tact pour parler quand il voulait savoir quelque chose, mais il savait aussi se taire quand c'était nécessaire. Il estimait qu'Aomine et lui ne se connaissaient pas encore assez pour évoquer leurs situations familiales, surtout si elles étaient compliquées.

- J'ai faim. Viens. Déclara le bronzé en attrapant son coéquipier par le bras, le trainant dans plusieurs rues avant d'arriver devant un petit fast-food et d'y entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Un milkshake à la vanille.

Le plus petit n'était pas sûr que ce que faisait son camarade était la meilleure façon de traiter quelqu'un, mais il n'allait pas rechigner à se faire offrir sa boisson préférée. Il ne comprit pas le sourire en coin que lui lança l'autre, mais l'oublia vite une fois qu'ils furent installés devant leur repas. Enfin, le scoreur prenait son repas, l'homme invisible, lui, le regardait tranquillement en dégustant son milkshake.

- Tu manges pas assez Tetsu, c'est pour ça que t'es tellement fragile. Expliqua le numéro six en le pointant avec sa paille.

- Murasakibara-kun me l'a déjà dit. Rétorqua Kuroko, un peu froissé, avant d'avaler une gorgée de sa boisson.

Vexé, il décida de ne plus être aussi prévenant avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu vis seul ?

Aomine releva un peu la tête, en mâchant tranquillement son hamburger, l'air pensif. On aurait dit qu'il cherchait la bonne réponse à donner dans un contrôle. Peut-être qu'il formulait simplement la meilleur façon de lui expliquer.

- C'est mon grand-père qui était censé s'occuper de moi. Il est partit vivre au Brésil y a deux ans, en disant que j'avais l'âge de me débrouiller.

- Tu es émancipé ? Demanda alors le fantôme, presque choqué.

Quelle genre de personne laissait un enfant de quatorze ans tout seul, surtout dans une ville telle que Tokyo ? Il commençait aussi à mieux comprendre pourquoi l'adolescent avait un tel caractère.

- En quelque sorte. Il m'envoi du fric tous les mois. Avec sa multinationale, il peut bien se le permettre, donc j'ai pas besoin de bosser pour l'instant.

- Et tes parents ?

Tetsuya était de plus en plus surprit, et vraiment intrigué par l'histoire de son compagnon. Il fallait dire que ce n'était pas commun, comme situation. Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'était la nonchalance dont faisait preuve le jeune homme à la peau hâlée en face de lui, on aurait dit qu'il racontait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre.

- Mort quand j'avais quatre ans, un accident d'avion, y paraît.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je les ai pas vraiment connus. Dit-il en haussant les épaule, puis il se frotta les mains. Serait peut-être temps que je te ramène, non ?

Kuroko, qui se sentait finalement un peu coupable d'avoir été si indiscret, hocha la tête. L'heure avait rapidement avancée, et le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, sa mère allait finir par s'inquiéter. Sa situation familiale n'était pas aussi dramatique que celle de son camarade, mais pas toute rose non plus. Sa mère, encore très jeune, s'était éprise d'un russe, de passage au Japon, qui était repartit dans son glacial pays avant la naissance de son fils. Le bleuté ne l'avait personnellement jamais rencontré, mis à part les quelques photos qu'avait encore sa mère.

Ils sortirent dans l'air encore tiède de cette fin de printemps, et se dirigèrent vers un parc qu'ils devaient traverser pour atteindre l'immeuble du plus petit, parlant de sujets bien plus légers, comme le basket et la monarchie absolue d'Akashi. Seulement, en plein milieu de l'espace vert, Aomine s'arrêta brusquement.

- T'entends ça ?

Le plus petit ne répondit pas et tendit l'oreille, intrigué. Et en effet, il y avait un petit bruit, comme une espèce de couinement aigüe, ou un miaulement, qui provenait d'un buisson touffu proche. Il s'approcha, ignorant l'appel du bronzé, et se faufila derrière les branches basses, découvrant l'origine du bruit.

- Aomine-kun !

- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ? C'est quoi ? S'écria son coéquipier en accourant.

Kuroko se redressa de sa position accroupit, et tendit la chose qu'il avait ramassée à bout de bras, pour le lui montrer, le visage toujours figé, et pourtant des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Un petit chaton. Déclara-t-il.

Le scoreur faillit se manger un arbre. Il l'avait appelé d'une façon si alarmé pour un chat ? Bon, d'accord, il était très mignon, avec ses poils tout noirs, sauf le bout de sa queue qui s'ornait d'un duvet blanc, et ses grands yeux bleus, mais quand même !

- On ne peut pas le laisser là, Aomine-kun. Déclara le bleuté d'un ton dramatique.

- Bah, ramène-le chez toi.

- Impossible, le propriétaire n'accepte pas les animaux.

Le plus grand commençait à comprendre où il voulait en venir. C'était vraiment vicieux. Hors de question qu'il prenne cette boule de poil chez lui, même si Kuroko le regardait avec ces yeux-là. Ça ne lui apporterait que des problèmes, il en était persuadé, alors sûrement pas !

- Je vais le prendre chez moi.

Quel homme faible il faisait… mais le sourire ravi que lui offrit son camarade à ce moment là lui réchauffa la poitrine, et il se dit que supporter un chaton, finalement, c'était pas grand chose.

- Comment on va l'appeler ?

- Hitori*.

- C'est triste, Aomine-kun.

- Ça lui convient bien.

Finalement, ils reprirent leur chemin, sans que le garçon invisible n'insiste. Après tout, il avait vu l'effort que ça demandait à son partenaire que d'accepter l'animal, il n'allait pas lui imposer d'autres choses. Enfin, il l'obligea quand même à le prendre dans ses bras pour le reste du voyage, après tout, ils devaient bien commencer à s'habituer l'un à l'autre, puisqu'ils allaient vivre ensemble !

- Ça t'arrive souvent, de ramasser les bestioles ?

- C'est toi qui t'es arrêté, Aomine-kun.

Le bleu regretta d'avoir demandé.

T

Les nombres lumineux de la radio muette affichaient 2 :17. _Il_ avait coupé le moteur de la voiture depuis le début, quand _il_ s'était arrêté dans cette ruelle, près de son domicile, mais il ne faisait pas froid. La chaleur moite de leurs peaux suffisait à réchauffer l'habitacle. Pas qu'il souhaitait avoir chaud. D'ailleurs, il ne voulait même pas être dans cette bagnole. Mais c'était pas à lui décider de ça, pas vrai ?

Sa position, face contre le siège passager rabattu, commençait vraiment à devenir désagréable. Enfin, quand même moins que les écœurants vas et vient qu'il sentait entre ses fesses relevées, ses hanches retenues par un bras contraignant. Avait-_il_ peur qu'il s'enfuit, ou c'était juste un envie soudaine et pitoyable de domination malsaine ? Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, lui n'avait rien à dire, juste à subir. Et attendre que ça se finisse. Mais ça durait encore et encore, depuis des dizaines de minutes, depuis des années.

_Il_ prenait son pied. Il le savait parce qu'_il_ se mettait toujours à gémir comme ça, de cette façon, on aurait dit un grognement de bête qui aurait la rage. Dégoûtant. Il posa son front contre ses bras repliés. Vivement que ce soit finit. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois… mais il ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. _Ses_ sons se transformaient en cris rauques, _ses_ coups de reins se faisaient plus désordonnés, violents. C'était presque fini.

Il serra les dents. Peut-être qu'il y était habitué, mais parfois, ça faisait quand même mal. Quand _il_ ne faisait pas attention. Comme en ce moment par exemple. Il se força à penser à autre chose que cette ordure qui se complaisait entre ses cuisses largement écartées. Autant que possible dans leur position, et dans l'espace réduit. Tellement obscène.

Enfin, la délivrance. Différente pour chacun d'entre eux, bien que sentir _sa_ semence poisseuse à l'intérieur de lui, ou coulante sur sa peau, n'était pas non plus agréable. Mais au moins, il savait que c'était passé. Il ne pu retenir un soupire de soulagement quand _il_ se retira, _son_ sexe mou glissant dans _son_ propre sperme. _Il _s'avança contre son dos et fit claquer un baiser sur sa nuque.

- Merci, mon mignon. Lui susurra-t-_il_.

« _De rien gros porc_ ». Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça, sinon il allait avoir des ennuis. Ils se rhabillèrent en silence, l'un pleinement satisfait, l'autre indifférent. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, rentrer chez lui, et prendre une bonne et longue douche, effacer toutes traces physiques de ce qui venait de se passer. Heureusement, depuis le temps, _il_ avait comprit que laisser des marques sur son corps posait problème, et ne le faisait plus. A son âge, il ne pouvait plus dire qu'il était tombé en jouant dans la cour, ou que ses camarades s'amusaient à le pincer, pour éviter les soupçons.

- On se voit ce week-end.

Ce n'était pas une question, et ils le savaient tous les deux. De toute façon, ils se voyaient toujours tous les week-ends, en semaine, comme là, c'était rare.

- Oui. Répondit-il tout de même.

Et il sortit de la voiture en lui faisant son sourire le plus hypocrite.

* * *

*« Hitori » veut dire « seul » en japonais.

Hellow !

Me voilà enfin avec le premier chapitre ! Quoi, vous avez tou(te)s envie de me tuer ? T-T Bon d'accord, je pensais faire une fic plutôt basée sur l'humour maiiis... bah finalement non ! Quelqu'un a deviné qui est la "victime" à la fin du chapitre ? ^^ (Oui, je suis une grosse sadique...)

Je voulais aussi remercier **Caath**, **Kirinkai** et **Moona-sama**, ainsi que **s****atan-sensei** à qui je vais répondre ici : Ce n'est pas aussi humoristique que prévu, désolée ^^' merci pour tes conseils sur les persos, et oui j'avais déjà lu cette OS, il est super ! (pour infos : "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" de blihioma, en espérant ne pas avoir écorché le titre ou le pseudo ^^' mes excuses à l'auteur si il/elle passe par là !) j'espère que la suite t'a plu (enfin je peux toujours rêver)...

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	3. Chapter 3

Sa proie était là, juste sous son nez. Et c'était le cas de le dire, puisque qu'il l'avait repéré à la délicieuse odeur qu'il sentait émaner d'elle. Insouciamment, le petit être qu'il fixait, près à bondir, lui tournait le dos, cherchant quelque chose dans le casier du vestiaire. Le prédateur sourit, carnassier. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce, l'autre ne pourrait donc pas lui échapper, surtout au vu de leurs différence de gabarit, ni appeler à l'aide. « _Parfait »,_ pensa-t-il en reposant le magasine qu'il était en train de regarder avant de capter la présence de l'autre jeune homme.

Tout à son délire de chasseur, il se leva du banc où il était assit, et s'approcha silencieusement de son coéquipier. Il devait faire vite, celui-ci refermait déjà la petit porte en métal. Utilisant son exceptionnelle vitesse, il passa ses bras sous ceux du petit adolescent, entourant et tenant fermement son torse, pour le soulever à son niveau, quelques vingt-quatre centimètres plus haut. Avant même que son prisonnier n'ait eu le temps de protester, ou de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, il enfouissait son visage dans son cou et ses cheveux, cherchant l'odeur qui l'intriguait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà.

- Aomine-kun, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Kuroko, sa voix trahissant l'exaspération que son visage ne laissait pas transparaître.

- Vanille. Constata l'attaquant en réponse.

Le passeur fut soudain reposé à terre, sans que son partenaire le lâche, toujours derrière lui, mettant son menton sur le dessus de sa tête.

- Tetsu, tu sens la vanille. Continua le bronzé. Tu vois, à force de boire tellement de milkshake, tu sens pareil.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le bleuté.

La porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit alors sur le reste de l'équipe qui, pas déboussolée pour un sou part le tableau des deux jeunes hommes enlacés, ayant prit l'habitude que leur as soit très tactile avec son ombre, commencèrent à se changer tranquillement. Enfin, presque.

- Moi aussi je veux faire un câlin à Kurokocchi ! Geignait Kise en ôtant son uniforme, son adorable bouille de chiot au visage.

Aomine lui lança un regard victorieux, ravie de pouvoir l'embêter, tendis que Midorima soupirait, agacé. Akashi ne faisait pas attention à eux, et Murasakibara grignotait, après avoir enfilé ses vêtements de sport en quelques secondes à peine, comme toujours. Passer du temps à s'habiller, c'était en passer moins à manger. Il partit donc le premier, suivit rapidement du vert et de son sabre en bois porte-bonheur, allez savoir où il avait réussit à trouver ça, peut-être au club de kendo, puis par le mannequin, bien décidé à battre le bleu en un contre un aujourd'hui.

Alors que les trois joueurs restant allaient eux aussi rejoindre le terrain, le rouge s'arrêta au niveau d'un des bancs, les sourcils froncés. Il se pencha et tendit la main pour ramasser ce qui avait attiré son attention.

- Daiki.

Le ton glacial ne disait absolument rien qui vaille à l'interpellé, qui se tendit sur le coup, traversé d'un désagréable frisson, avant de se tourner vers le capitaine, laissant Kuroko sortir de la pièce. Reconnaissant l'objet qui l'incriminait, il passa sa main sur sa nuque, partagé entre la gêne et l'agacement. Il le savait pourtant, qu'il ne devait pas les laisser traîner, mais son fantôme de coéquipier l'avait distrait assez pour qu'il l'oubli.

- Rappelle-moi ce que je t'avais dit, à propos de tes magasines. Demanda l'adolescent au regard dépareillé.

- Qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec le basket, et que je ne devais pas les amener à l'entraînement. Récita l'autre, agacé.

- Bien, puisque tu avais parfaitement comprit mes consignes, il est juste que je sévisse. Je confisque ceci, et tes exercices de la semaine sont doublés.

S'empêchant de grincer des dents à la sentence, après tout ce n'était pas si terrible, Akashi devait être de bonne humeur, le bleu sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre l'équipe qui s'échauffait, pendant que le capitaine rangeait le magasine dans son propre casier.

Ce dernier l'intriguait. Enfin, c'était plutôt le fait qu'Aomine s'y intéresse tellement qui l'intriguait. Voir ainsi des femmes et des hommes, car l'as ne se gênait pas pour assumer sa bisexualité, très peu vêtus, voir même complètement dénudés, sur des images n'avait aucun intérêt pour le génie aux cheveux rouges. Quitte à admirer une personne, autant le faire en vrai, non ?

Mais il devait avouer que les jeunes filles de leur âge n'avaient pas forcément les atouts nécessaires pour plaire aux garçons comme Daiki. Ou pour plaire tout court, d'après lui, car en général elles croyaient encore au grand amour, ce qui passait totalement au-dessus de la tête des adolescents mâles découvrant leur libido. Il ne croyait pas au coup de foudre, pensant que l'amour, comme toutes choses, ça se gagne. Pour cette raison, il ne cherchait pas de petite-amie, et renvoyait les prétendantes qui avaient le courage de l'approcher.

Les rapports sexuels par contre, c'était autre chose. Comme tout être humaine normal de plus d'une dizaine d'années, il connaissait la théorie. Très bien même. N'aimant pas ne pas tout connaitre d'un sujet, quand il découvrait quelque chose de nouveau, il se renseignait. Et le dossier « sexe » demandait une vaste exploration pour en faire le tour. Mais ça ne l'importait pas plus, voir moins, que le basket, les règles du shogi, ou que les dictatures asiatiques actuelles. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Tout en supervisant l'entraînement individuel de chacun avec le coach, il repensa aux questions qu'avaient soulevé un simple magasine. Sa curiosité le démangeait, et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à faire une liste des partenaires potentiels pour acquérir de l'expérience dans ce domaine. Les inconnus étant proscrits, elle s'était très rapidement réduite aux membres de l'équipe, les génies n'ont pas d'autres amis qu'eux-mêmes n'est-ce pas ? Mais elle était composée évidement uniquement de spécimens masculins. Tant pis, il ferait avec, ce n'était pas comme si il comptait passer à l'acte de toute façon.

Au vu des derniers évènements, et des conclusions qu'il en tirait, Akashi raya leur couple ombre/lumière de sa liste. La méchanceté gratuite ne lui plaisait pas, et détruire une idylle naissante pour une simple expérience, ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Surtout qu'il appréciait ses deux joueurs. De plus, Daiki était déjà assez difficile à gérer comme ça, avoir une relation avec lui, ou avec la personne qu'il convoitait, ne le rendrait que plus intenable encore.

Tout aussi rapidement, Shintaro disparu de ses prétendants. Son caractère ne prêtait absolument pas à ce genre de chose, étant donné sa droiture, et surtout sa timidité. C'était un tsundere, tout simplement. Et de toute façon, le capitaine doutait fortement qu'il soit attiré par les hommes, ou par les relations amoureuses. Car oui, il faudrait au moins de l'amour pour réussir à faire sortir ce garçon de sa coquille. Tout ce qui avait l'air de l'intéresser pour le moment, c'était ses études, et surtout l'horoscope, qu'il suivait à la lettre. Parfois même un peu trop.

Restaient Ryota et Atsushi.

Le violet avait un atout, qui était malheureusement aussi un inconvénient. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années. Ça aurait pu être parfait pour une première fois, seulement voilà, on ne passe pas d'amis de toujours à amants occasionnels aussi facilement, et ça, Akashi en était bien conscient. Dans ces cas-là, ça passe ou ça casse, et il refusait que ce soit la seconde option, il tenait trop à lui pour ça. Et puis, il n'était même pas sûr de pouvoir le convaincre de lâcher ses friandises assez longtemps pour faire ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Leur numéro huit avait lui aussi un avantage, bien que ce soit indépendant de sa volonté, et c'était sa docilité. Malgré son attitude qui lui donnait parfois l'air idiot, il était intelligent, et surtout il était gentil. Le cœur sur la main, il ne jugeait pas les gens, et le rouge était au moins sûr d'une chose avec lui, c'est que leur possible relation ne filtrerait jamais sans son accord. En fait, c'était peut-être tout simplement le candidat idéal pour le plan du capitaine.

Mais tout cela bien sûr restait de simples suppositions. Si il devait faire quoi que ce soit pour assouvir sa soif de connaissance, et combler ses lacunes en matière de sexualité, ce ne serait qu'après y avoir mûrement réfléchit, et non sur un simple coup de tête. Mettant tout ça dans un coin de son esprit, il lança des matchs d'entraînement en un contre un pour clôturer leur séance de ce soir. Il aurait tout le temps de penser à son embryon de projet plus tard.

T

- Aaah, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à battre Aominecchi !

- Parce que je suis meilleur que toi, tout simplement. Rigola son coéquipier, alors qu'ils retournaient dans les vestiaires, pendant que Midorima et Akashi rangeait la salle.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Kise-kun, tu y arriveras un jour. L'encouragea gentiment le bleuté.

- Kurokocchi ! S'écria le blond avant de bondir sur lui pour le câliner, s'attira un regard noir du bronzé.

- Oï, Tetsu, de quel côté tu es ?

- Celui de l'équipe.

Son partenaire soupira en retirant son t-shirt. Ça l'énervait de plus en plus de voir des gens tourner autour du plus petit, et pas seulement Kise. Egoïstement, il voulait avoir son ombre pour lui tout seul, et devenait profondément jaloux chaque fois que Kuroko était avec une autre personne que lui. Il savait bien que ce n'était pas normal, mais il sen fichait, il n'avait aucune envie de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, et laisser donc les choses se faire.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous prêt, ils quittèrent le gymnase, laissant comme toujours le soin au coach de fermer derrière eux. Le passeur eut à peine le temps de saluer les autres joueurs, qu'Aomine décidait de le traîner il ne savait où, encore une fois. Il trouvait son comportement un peu étrange ces derniers temps, et pourtant les marques d'affections évidentes qu'il lui donnait ne dérangeaient pas plus que ça le fantôme. Même si il n'aimait pas le voir devenir désagréable avec les autres membres de l'équipe.

Il l'emmena une nouvelle fois manger dans le fast-food où ils commençaient à avoir l'habitude d'aller, même avec les autres. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous très sportifs, sinon ils auraient commencés à prendre du poids. Bien que ça ne concernait pas vraiment le bleuté, qui se nourrissait exclusivement de milkshakes quand ils étaient là-bas. Après cette pause bienvenue, le bronzé décida qu'il avait encore envie de jouer, et fila vers un terrain de rue, son partenaire trottinant à sa suite.

- Tu as fait faire ses vaccins à Hitori ? Demanda soudain Kuroko, en passant le grillage qui entourait le terrain.

- Ouais, je lui ai fait mettre une puce aussi. Franchement, j'aurais jamais dû prendre ce chat.

- Je sais que tu l'aimes bien. Sourit le plus petit.

Son compagnon grommela en tirant un ballon de son sac de sport. C'était vrai que la petite bête lui tenait compagnie, et ça c'était vraiment un plus pour lui qui avait prit l'habitude d'être seul dans un grand appartement. Il enleva sa veste, remonta les manches de sa chemise, et dribbla jusqu'à être devant le panier. Mais au lieu de marquer, il se retourna et fit une passe à son camarade plus loin.

- Amène-toi.

Le plus petit s'exécuta avec un sourire. Et déclara finalement forfait, épuisé, après presque une heure passée à essayer de contourner sa lumière, qui avait finit par arrêter de compter les points qu'il marquait.

- Allez Tetsu, si tu mets un panier, je t'offre un autre milkshake !

- C'est cruel, Aomine-kun.

Même si le bleu ne l'empêchait pas de passer, ce qu'il comptait faire puisqu'il restait assis par terre sans faire mine de se relever, il était incapable de viser juste, et était trop petit pour faire un dunk. L'as, qui avait eut l'air de trouver une idée géniale, d'après le grand sourire qui ornait à présent son visage, lui fit signe de s'approcher de lui.

- Prends le ballon et mets-toi devant le panier, jambes écartées.

Méfiant, le plus petit fit ce qui lui était demandé. Il sentit alors son coéquipier se placer derrière lui et se baisser, avant que quelque chose ne passe entre ses jambes… et qu'il ne se retrouve soulevé à près de deux mètres du sol ! Surprit au possible, il faillit bien perdre l'équilibre, mais le bronzé attrapa ses avant-bras pour le maintenir sur ses épaules et éviter qu'il ne bascule en arrière.

- Aomine-kun !

- Ne gigote pas autant Tetsu, tu vas tomber ! Tu sais que t'es vraiment léger ?

Assit sur les larges épaules de sa lumière, Kuroko en avait presque le vertige, l'écoutant dire qu'il devrait manger plus. De son avis, il mangeait déjà assez. Miraculeusement, il n'avait pas lâché le ballon, reflexe un peu inutile de s'être raccroché à quelque chose par peur de tomber, et le posa sur la tête aux cheveux foncés entre ses cuisses.

- Hey ! L'appela son actuel destrier en lui tapotant le genou. C'est pas là qu'il faut le mettre, le ballon, mais dans le panier !

Le plus petit remarqua alors que, pour la première fois de sa jeune vie, il était au même niveau que l'anneau. Hésitant un peu, il finit par tendre les bras, et laisser glisser le ballon à l'intérieur, créant un doux bruit de frottement quand il passa dans le filet, pour finir par rebondir sur le sol.

- Tu vois, Testu, c'est pas dur. Lui dit sa lumière en levant la tête vers lui, un sourire satisfait étirant ses lèvres.

Penché en avant, le bleuté lui rendit son sourire.

T

Le jour suivant fût très éprouvant pour Midorima Shintaro. Depuis le matin même, quand il avait vu que cette journée ne serait pas bonne pour les cancers, il stressait. Bien qu'il ne laissa rien paraître. L'objet de la chance du jour devant être en rapport avec les reptiles, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'il arriva en cours armé de sa petite tortue terrestre, qu'il avait dans un vivarium sur son bureau depuis près d'un an, prénommée Lily. Bien entendu, il n'avait aucune intention de la perdre, il avait donc attaché une petite corde autour de sa carapace.

La pauvre petite créature à écailles affronta le terrible monde de la scolarité, passant par les adolescentes gloussantes qui l'a trouvait si mignonne, les professeurs en colère, ceux qui trouvaient ça drôle, et les camarades qui voulait la nourrir à tour de rôle. Elle tenta plusieurs fois vainement de fuir en sautant du bureau de son maitre, qui avait dû vraiment perdre la tête pour la sortir de la maison et l'emmener dans un endroit pareil, mais il l'a récupéra à chaque fois, à cause des liens qui l'attachait.

Le vert pu enfin respirer un peu en arrivant dans les vestiaires, où se trouvaient déjà Kise et Murasakibara. Il avait croisé le capitaine et le coach en arrivant, qui parlaient entre eux à l'entrée du gymnase, examinant attentivement un carnet de notes. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'ils l'aient vu passer.

- Hey, Midorimacchi ! L'accueillit le blond. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une tortue ?

- En effet, c'est Lily. Répondit-il en posant le petit animal sur le banc après lui avoir enlevé la corde, à côté du mannequin, histoire qu'il garde un œil dessus le temps qu'il se change.

Il n'eut même pas à demander la faveur, que le numéro huit s'extasiait déjà devant Lily, essayant de lui caressait la tête, alors qu'elle la rentrait dans sa carapace chaque fois qu'il approchait ses doigts. Le violet regardait la scène d'un air intrigué, tout en ouvrant un nouveau paquet de gâteaux.

- Pourquoi une vraie tortue, Mido-chin ?

- C'était plus simple que de chercher autre chose.

- De quoi ? Demanda alors Aomine en rentrant dans les vestiaires, suivit de son ombre.

- Lilycchi !

- Tu donnes aussi un surnom à ma tortue ?

- Oui, elle est petite et mignonne, comme Kurokocchi !

- Kise-kun…

Le brouhaha des voix et des affaires qu'on changeait ou utilisait se tut soudain, alors qu'Akashi faisait son entrée dans les vestiaires, suivit du coach.

- Dépêchez-vous de me rejoindre sur le terrain, j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire. Déclara celui-ci avant de ressortir tranquillement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Aka-chin ? Voulu s'informer le plus grand des joueurs, devançant les questions des autres.

- Finissez rapidement de vous préparer, et vous le saurez. Répondit le rouge, pragmatique, en quittant lui aussi la pièce.

Malheureusement, un évènement imprévu les ralentit. Lily, que tout le monde avait un peu oublié l'espace d'un instant, en avait profité pour disparaître. C'est donc frénétiquement que l'équipe se mit à la chercher. Elle n'avait pas pu aller bien loin de toute façon. Regardant partout, sous les bancs, sous les vêtements au sol, dans les sacs, et finalement même dans les douches et dans les casiers, les joueurs ne retrouvaient pas la tortue.

- Elle a pas pu se volatiliser comme ça ta bestiole ! S'écria Aomine, énervé.

Alors que cette histoire allait finir en crise de nerf, Murasakibara poussa soudain un couinement de douleur, avant de sortir la main de son paquet de chips, Lily entre ses longs doigts, au grand soulagement général.

- Elle m'a mordu. Dit-il en faisant la moue.

Midorima récupéra la fugitive en s'excusant, assurant au violet qu'il lui offrirait un autre paquet. Lily, inconsciente de l'émoi qu'elle avait provoqué, claquait silencieusement des mâchoires à la recherche de la nourriture dans laquelle elle baignait précédemment, ses petites pattes s'agitant désespérément dans le vide. Ils purent donc enfin aller rejoindre les deux dirigeants de l'équipe, et satisfaire leur curiosité.

Le coach leur distribua à chacun un tableau, des noms d'équipes d'autres lycées étaient inscrits dessus, ainsi que la formation de leur propre équipe en fonction de chaque match.

- Ne vous emballez pas, ce ne sont que des matchs d'entraînements, rien de plus. Expliqua Akashi. Le premier aura lieu dans une semaine, et sera contre…

Il releva sa propre feuille.

- … le lycée Shutoku.

* * *

Hellow !

Enfin le chapitre deux, hourra ! ... Ou pas ? A vous d'en juger ! Moi je trouve qu'il se passe pas grand chose finalement, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire à cause de la tête rouge psychopathe qui choisit son partenaire comme on fait nos courses... Et oui, j'aime bien mettre des animaux partout \o/ Voilà, voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu quand même, j'essaierai de faire mieux pour le prochain ! :D

**Remerciements : Caath, Moona-sama, Kirinkai, Blue Luminary, nistley, satan-sensei, Dollylix, Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Sephra, Jane Foster et Misaki Hoshi** **!**

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne ! ^^ Voilà, pour la suite on retrouvera notre victime du chapitre un (il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui a trouvé qui c'était, elle se reconnaîtra et aura son cadeau dans la semaine !) et mon premier essai pour décrire un match de basket, je sens que je vais encore me faire des cheveux blancs avec ce truc... puis des couples en folie évidement !

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	4. Chapter 4

**ATTENTION : Abus sexuel** **au tout début du chapitre.**

* * *

- Là, bon garçon…

Il sentit les mains de cet homme dans ses cheveux, et il en aurait presque soupiré d'agacement, si sa bouche n'était pas prise par… autre chose. Il n'était pas un chien pour se faire caresser comme ça, bordel ! Les doigts passaient entre ses mèches soyeuses, l'incitant presque tendrement à continuer. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Il n'était gentil qu'au début. Mais il ne profitait pas de ça, non, pas quand il devait lutter contre son reflexe nauséeux, alors que la longueur dure de _son _ sexe tapait au fond de sa gorge, laissant un goût écœurant sur sa langue à chaque va et viens.

Tout en lui le dégoutait, et pourtant ces actes étaient devenus routiniers. Presque normal, en fait. Ou alors c'était lui qui finissait par perdre la raison, pour penser une chose pareille. Son propre corps avait depuis longtemps cessé de réagir à _son_ touché, même ses réactions naturelles étaient complètement atrophiées à cause de ce type. Au tout début, il avait pleuré. Puis hurlé. Et encore pleuré. Il n'était qu'un gosse quand ça avait commencé. Personne ne devrait connaître ce genre de choses à dix ans.

Maintenant, ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose, en général. C'était toujours le même schéma. Enfin, quand _il_ ne décidait pas de changer ses méthodes. De sortir des jouets… il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon il allait vraiment finir par vomir. Le balancement de _ses_ hanches se fit plus rapide, plus désordonné, tandis qu'il tirait durement ses cheveux. Fermant les yeux pour essayer d'occulter tout ça, il attendit. Très vite, heureusement, _il_ sortit _sa _verge palpitante de sa bouche, et la tint d'une main, se masturbant sous son nez.

Il sentit la semence chaude éclater et se répandre sur son visage, dégoulinant de son front jusqu'à sa bouche, et s'empêcha de détourner la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de le mettre en colère, il avait quelque chose d'important à faire ensuite. Il était déjà content qu'_il_ ait gardé le silence pendant tout ce temps. Au moins ils n'avaient pas rameuté tout le monde.

Enfin vidé, l'homme se rhabilla rapidement, toujours assit sur la seule chaise de la pièce. Et lui, toujours entre ses jambes, ne bougeait pas, se contentent d'entrouvrir les yeux. _Il_ sourit en voyant son « œuvre », et tendit la main pour relever son menton. _Son_ pouce caressa sa joue, étalant le sperme qui s'y trouvait, et se retrouva devant sa bouche. Assez récalcitrant, il sépara tout le même ses lèvres, et sortit le bout se langue pour le lécher, frissonnant désagréablement au goût. Le doigt s'enfonça dans sa bouche, le forçant à l'ouvrir, et _il_ eut un sourire satisfait.

L'homme se releva alors, le relâchant enfin, en lui permettant d'atteindre le petit lavabo dans un coin de la salle.

- Fini de te préparer. On continuera plus tard. Lui ordonna-t-il en sortant de la pièce.

« _Une excellente soirée en perspective, hein ?_ ». Son propre rire envahit l'endroit. Ouais, peut-être bien qu'il perdait vraiment la tête.

T

Il entendait une voix douce qui l'appelait. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter, aussi jolie et attirante soit-elle. Il était fatigué. Et pourquoi devrait-il se réveiller, d'abord ? On lui secoua l'épaule, alors il se retourna pour fuir ce désagrément. Le chat lui grimpa sur la tête… il le laissa là. « _Trop la flemme…_ ». Il pensa être enfin tranquille, le matou ronronnant contre sa joue comme une berceuse, quand un violent coup dans les côtes le fit se redresser d'un bond, avec un cri de douleur.

Il releva la tête, des larmes de souffrance au coin des yeux, et rencontra un regard bleu ciel agacé.

- Tetsu, ça va pas la tête, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'écria-t-il, énervé, avant de se rendre compte d'une chose importante. Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

- On est lundi, et comme je savais que tu n'allais pas te réveiller à l'heure, comme d'habitude, je suis venu te chercher.

Aomine fronça un peu les sourcils, sceptique. Evidemment, ça lui faisait plaisir de voir son partenaire dès le matin, mais il était quand même assez grand pour s'occuper de lui tout seul, il le faisait bien depuis des années ! Maintenant parfaitement réveillé, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, tandis que son ami prenait Hitori dans ses bras. A ce moment, son propriétaire aurait vraiment voulu être à sa place... et le voilà qui était jaloux d'un chat ! Décidément, c'était de pire en pire.

Le plus grand daigna enfin se lever, sous le regard insistant de Kuroko. Qui se détourna brusquement en voyant la tenue de sa lumière. Bien sûr, il l'avait déjà vu à moitié nu, quand ils se changeaient à l'entraînement, mais là, c'était différent ! Il s'était quand même invité chez lui, et dans sa chambre en plus. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pensais...

- Aomine-kun, tu devrais fermer ta porte à clé, tu sais.

- Ah ? J'ai dû oublier. Répondit le maître des lieux, plus intrigué par la nouvelle pudicité de son ombre, qu'inquiet pour sa propre sécurité. Puis, si je l'avais fait, t'aurais pas pu rentrer.

Le bleuté hocha la tête, toujours dos à lui, et le prévint qu'il l'attendait dans la cuisine, le temps qu'il se prépare. L'autre n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, que le fantôme filait déjà hors de la pièce. Haussant les sourcils, il s'habilla rapidement, et le rejoignit, histoire de manger quelque chose avant de partir. Le passeur avait l'air soulagé en le voyant, peut-être parce qu'il s'était changé. L'as sourit, c'était un bon point pour lui, si il arrivait à le troubler en se dénudant, non ?

Ils prirent tranquillement le chemin du lycée, Aomine traînant des pieds en râlant que, finalement, il n'avait pas assez dormi. Son coéquipier n'écoutait ses plaintes que d'une oreille, ce grand dadais était tout le temps fatigué de toute façon, qu'il dorme une ou dix heures. Enfin, sauf quand il jouait au basket, bien sûr.

Ils croisèrent Midorima en arrivant devant le portail, accompagné d'un lapin rose en peluche, et tous les trois finir le peu de chemin qui restait ensemble. Ce n'était pas vraiment courant qu'ils se retrouvent pendant la journée, à part parfois à la pause de midi, étant donné que toute l'équipe était dispatchée dans plusieurs classes. Les deux bleus étaient ensemble, Kise se retrouvait avec Murasakibara, et le vert était avec Akashi. Autant dire que la classe qui accueillait ces deux derniers était dans les trois premières du classement du lycée, toutes années confondues.

La journée passa assez vite, étant donné que le plus petit des six était autant occupé à suivre les cours, qu'à maintenir son camarade paresseux éveillé. Tâche difficile quand celui-ci tenait absolument à finir sa nuit, malgré les protestations des professeurs. Les regards désapprobateurs de son ami étaient quand même bien plus efficaces. Et autant dire qu'ils avaient hâte d'enfin arriver au gymnase, en sortant de la salle de classe.

- Kurokocchi ! Aominecchi !

Le blond arrivait en trottinant, sautant immédiatement sur le bleuté, profitant du fait que le plus grand ne le monopolisait pas. Il s'attira, bien sûr, encore un regard de tueur psychopathe, qui n'aurait pas fait tâche sur leur capitaine, mais tant pis.

- Vous avez passé un bon week-end ? Demanda-t-il, en ignorant l'aura meurtrière de Daiki.

- Oui. Kise-kun, tu travaillais, non ?

Le mannequin fit la moue.

- Aaah, c'était tellement épuisant !

Tandis qu'il leur racontait à quel point les photographes étaient, pour certains, des tyrans sans cœur, Murasakibara se joignit en silence, ou plutôt en mangeant, à leur petit groupe. Le reste de leur équipe était déjà dans les vestiaire, en train de se changer. Leur capitaine avait décidé de doubler leurs entraînements quotidiens, pour les préparer au match qui arrivait. La nuit était donc déjà tombée à la fin de leur séance.

- Ryota. Appela Akashi, alors que les autres se dirigeaient vers les douches, signifiant que c'était lui qui serait de corvée de rangement aujourd'hui.

Le jeune model soupira, s'étira, et revint vers le terrain, où le rouge avait déjà commencé à rassembler les ballons éparpillés., pour les mettre dans les chariots à filets prévus pour ça. il le regarda un instant s'afférer, avant que les yeux dépareillés ne se posent sur lui, interrogateurs. Kise sourit et se mit à arpenter la grande salle pour dénicher les bouteilles d'eau, parfois encore à moitié pleines, et autres serviettes qu'ils laissaient toujours en plan.

Il ramena le tout dans les vestiaires, avant de retourner ranger les chariots dans le local, au fond du gymnase, suivit du capitaine, le seul qui avait les clés en dehors du coach. L'ampoule étant cassée depuis un moment, sans que personne ne pense à la changer, les deux joueurs étaient dans le noir presque complet, si on omettait la lumière, venant du terrain, que diffusait la porte ouverte. Alors que le plus grand allait finalement sortir, l'autre lui attrapa fermement le bras pour le retenir.

- Akashicchi ?

- Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais essayer, et j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ça, Ryota. Lui déclara-t-il sans préambule en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Le blond lui rendit son regard, surprit. De toutes les personnes qui étaient en contacte avec le capitaine, c'était vers lui qu'il se tournait ? Voilà qui piquait sa curiosité. Que voulait-il essayer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Demanda le mannequin avec son habituel sourire.

- Physiquement, ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Mais j'aurais besoin de ton consentement, et de ton entière collaboration pour que ça marche.

Il fit une petite pause, pour laisser le temps à Kise d'enregistrer ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quand ce dernier hocha la tête, il continua.

- Je veux apprendre ce que c'est que le sexe, et j'ai besoin d'un partenaire pour ça.

Le plus grand en resta sans voix, ses yeux dorés écarquillés, immobile. Akashi, lui, ne semblait pas être perturbé outre mesure par la situation. Le numéro huit essayait de comprendre ce qui venait de lui être dit. En gros, son capitaine voulait... coucher avec lui ? Le rouge n'avait toujours pas lâché son bras, et heureusement, sinon il se serait retrouver sur le cul. Littéralement.

- Mais... pourquoi moi ? S'entendit-il hoqueter, un peu choqué.

Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'une personne telle qu'Akashi vous demandait de l'aider à se dépuceler. Et le blond n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir s'embarquer là-dedans. Malgré le physique avantageux de l'adolescent, c'était moralement plutôt limite, non ?

- J'ai besoin d'une personne de confiance, et assez proche de moi. Tu réponds à ces critères.

Le rouge allait éviter de lui expliquer sa façon de le choisir, cela le rebuterait plus qu'autre chose, d'après lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire ça avec... quelqu'un que tu aimes ? Enfin...

Kise bafouillait, hésitait.

- Malheureusement, ma conception de l'amour ne me permet pas de résoudre mon problème dans l'immédiat. Mais ce n'est pas si urgent, et si tu as besoin de temps, je suis prêt à t'en donner, je ne t'oblige à rien.

Il l'entraîna en dehors de la salle et lâcha son bras.

- Préviens-moi quand tu auras pris ta décision. Positive ou non, je n'aime pas être dans le flou. Lui dit-il en fermant la porte à clé, et en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires, laissant là son joueur un peu perdu.

Devait-il faire ça ? Après tout, Akashi lui avait fait assez confiance pour lui annoncer qu'il voulait perdre sa virginité, par des moyens assez peu communs, et avec lui de surcroît. Mais il n'était vraiment pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, non seulement pour le jeune homme, mais aussi au vu de sa propre situation...

Il s'ébroua. C'étaient deux choses complètement différentes, ça n'avait rien à voir ! Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au calme. Et peut-être aussi qu'il en reparle avec le principal concerné, après avoir digéré tout ça.

T

- C'est énorme ! S'écria le numéro huit de l'équipe de Teiko, en arrivant aux portes du lycée Shutoku.

- Bof, c'est pas différent de chez nous. Marmonna Aomine.

- Je pense que Kise-kun parlait du match qu'on va jouer, pas des bâtiments.

- Quand vous aurez fini de bavasser inutilement, on pourra peut-être y aller. Leur dit le vert en passant à côté d'eux, pour rejoindre le coach, Akashi et Murasakibara, qui suivaient déjà l'entraîneur de l'équipe adverse vers le gymnase.

- Soit pas de mauvais poil, c'est pas la mort de pas participer à un match d'entrainement, Midorima. Réplica le bronzé avec flegme, sans animosité.

L'autre rajusta ses lunettes sans répondre. Ce n'était pas la mort en effet, mais c'était tout de même vraiment frustrant, de ne pas jouer contre une équipe aussi réputée que celle-ci. Même si il savait que la formation de leur équipe avait été faite, et pensée au mieux, pour optimiser leurs chances de gagner, et ce, pour chacun de leurs futurs adversaires. Et de toute façon, l'horoscope de ce matin lui avait prédit une journée qui pourrait s'avérer mauvaise.

Une fois tous rassemblés dans les vestiaires qui leur avaient été attribués, l'équipe écouta presque sagement les consignes, et conseils, de leur capitaine, leur coach étant déjà sur le terrain. Les dernières indications données, et ils étaient tous les dix debout, face à face, au centre du terrain. Un sifflement. Le coup d'envoi.

Aomine ne perdit pas de temps, il bondit comme un fauve passant à l'attaque, surpassant le capitaine adverse, et frappa le ballon, que Murasakibara réceptionna habillement. Les équipes s'éparpillaient dans l'espace qui leur était donné. Le violet laissa filer la balle dans le vide, et elle rebondit d'un coup vers le numéro six de Teiko. Ils menaient la danse grâce à leur fantôme, qu'Ootsubo, qui était censé le marqué, avait complètement perdu de vu. Le bronzé dribbla souplement vers le panier et, malgré la bonne défense du joueur adverse, l'atteignit rapidement, marquant les premiers points de la partie d'un dunk qui fit trembler l'anneau.

Akashi, plus loin, l'incita au calme, le jeu ne faisait que commencer. Le premier quart se finit sur un score en faveur de la Génération Miracle, mais rien qui ne pouvait encore être rattrapé. Alors qu'ils revenaient sur le terrain pour le deuxième quart, le capitaine de Shutoku s'approcha de son numéro dix.

- Takao, prend le quinze. Il faut stopper ses passes.

Le garçon aux yeux gris eut un sourire torve.

- Yep. Reçu cinq sur cinq !

Pour les joueurs en bleu, le changement de marquage ne semblait rien changer, mais les yeux dépareillés du rouge s'y intéressèrent tout de même. Il ne devait rien manquer. Le match reprit. Et le changement fit alors toute la différence, lorsque la lumière de Teiko voulue passer à son ombre, et que le ballon se retrouva entre les mains de l'adolescent au cheveux noirs, qui le lança à Ootsubo, trop près du panier adverse pour qu'ils puissent l'arrêter. Le même schéma se reproduisit lorsque Kise récupéra le ballon au rebond, et voulu passer à Kuroko. La sphère orange fût à nouveau intercepté par le numéro dix.

- Pas si invisible que ça, le fantôme. Railla Takao, avec un regard en coin pour le bleuté derrière lui.

Akashi fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas prévu. Ce type savait exactement à quel endroit ce trouvait leur passeur, et ce, à n'importe quel moment de la partie. Le numéro quinze ne pouvait plus toucher au ballon, et quand il le récupérait, l'autre lui reprenait avec une facilité déconcertante, ce qui les amputait d'un joueur, et créait un désavantage, malgré leur force bien supérieure. Shutoku avait pour eux la technique, et ils revenaient au score. Bien, dans ce cas, autant faire quelque chose de radical.

- Teiko, changement ! Cria l'arbitre en arrêtant le jeu.

Kuroko remercia silencieusement son capitaine, franchement épuisé d'avoir dû courir dans tous les sens pour essayer de semer le joueur qui le marquait. Il tapa dans la main de Midorima, qui avait ôté son collier de fleurs colorées, objet porte-bonheur du jour, au passage, remarquant ses sourcils froncés. C'est vrai qu'il leur avait dit que son horoscope n'était pas très bon aujourd'hui. Tant pis, ils devraient faire avec. Un joueur un peu maladroit valait mieux qu'un joueur totalement bloqué.

L'adolescent au cheveux vert entra donc dans le match. Inutile de dire que le ballon ne resta pas longtemps entre ses doigts, préférant plutôt s'envoler à une distance incroyable au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour aller gentiment entrer dans le panier adverse. La partie reprit avec une intensité nouvelle. Bien que Takao, tout en aiguillant son équipe, ait réussi à empêcher plus d'une fois la balle d'atterrir dans les mains du shooteur, ça ne suffisait plus. Teiko les mena au score tout au long du reste du jeu, les balayant littéralement pendant les vingt dernières minutes.

Le coup de sifflet final retentit, arrêtant le bruit des rebonds du ballon, et celui des crissements de semelles sur le parquet du terrain, ne laissant plus que les souffles saccadés résonner. Le score était sans appel : 113 à 47, en faveur des joueurs en bleu. Le numéro dix des oranges jura, ce qui lui attira les réprimandes de son capitaine. Les deux lignes de joueurs se reformèrent face à face, utilisant les salutations d'usage.

De retour dans les vestiaires, l'équipe de Teiko laissa éclater sa joie.

- On l'a fait ! Hurla presque Kise, en sautant sur un banc, les bras en l'air.

Les autres arboraient tous de grands sourires. C'est le coach qui dû les rappeler à l'ordre, en les envoyant se doucher, pendant que lui allait parler à l'entraîneur adverse. Tout à leur joie, il obtempérèrent, Aomine attendant patiemment que leur passeur se remette de ses émotions avant d'aller les rejoindre.

- Hey, ça va aller Tetsu ?

- Oui. On a gagné.

Le grand sourire heureux sur son visage, d'habitude si impassible, fit faire une pirouette au cœur de sa lumière, qui se sentit presque pousser des ailes. Euphorique, et ne se rendant pas vraiment de ce qu'il faisait, le bronzé prit le visage de son ombre entre ses doigts, l'attirant à lui pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

* * *

Hellow !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! (Et que vous avez enfin trouvé qui est la pauvre victime ^^) Première fois que je décris un match de basket, j'espère que c'est "lisable". Bon, au lit tout le monde !

**Remerciements : Kirinkai, nistley, Moona-sama, satan-sensei **(Kise/Lily, pourquoi pas XD)**, Jane Foster, Mamoizelle Splash Boum, Blue Luminary, Misaki Hoshi et Caath ! **Je vous nem tou(te)s ! :D

Kissus,  
Nyny :3


	5. Chapter 5

Les yeux bleus ciel s'écarquillèrent lentement, incertains de ce qui se passait. C'était… doux. Chaud aussi. Un peu humide. Mais pas désagréable. En fait, si il ne se fiait qu'à ses sens, et à ses ressentis actuels, il se disait qu'il pourrait faire ça souvent. Mais si il prenait en compte le contexte et la personne qui lui infligeait ce tendre traitement, c'était une toute autre histoire. A moins que…

Il ne savait pas. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il avait prévu, et il n'y avait jamais réfléchit. Mais là, dans le feu de l'action, il se sentait bien, malgré sa stupeur. Ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'un de vos coéquipiers vous embrasse. Surtout celui avec qui vous passez tout votre temps. Et qui ne vous laisse pas aussi indifférent que vous aimeriez bien le faire croire… les grandes mains bronzées qui maintenaient doucement sa tête le relâchèrent soudain, tandis que la caresse des lèvres aimantes se retirait.

Aomine se recula d'un bond, mortifié. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi ? Bon, il savait pourquoi, mais faire ça comme ça, d'un coup, c'était très probablement la meilleure façon de perdre toute la confiance de son ombre. Et il ne le voulait surtout pas, il l'aimait trop pour le perdre à cause de sa maladresse, son incapacité à se contrôler, ou son attitude égoïste. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, très vite. Maintenant.

- Tetsu… Commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers lui, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge sèche.

Il resta là, comme un idiot, la bouche entrouverte, à essayer de trouver quoi dire, alors que les grands yeux de son partenaire le fixaient, attendant la suite. Ils ne bougeaient pas, le silence lourd rompu seulement par les bruits du reste de l'équipe qui se trouvaient dans les douches. Le plus grand s'éclaircit la gorge, se frotta la nuque, et examina encore une fois son ami. Bizarrement, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air plus gêné que ça, mais c'était sûrement son air naturellement stoïque qui donnait cette impression.

- En fait, je… c'est pas comme ça que je… voulais que ça se passe.

Il préférait être honnête, de toute façon il était déjà grillé. Et pas qu'un peu. Il poussa un petit soupire, et passa sa main sur son visage. Mais il ne dirait pas qu'il était désolé, ça non, tout simplement parce qu'il ne l'était pas. Il ne pu empêcher une rougeur de monter à ses joues. Embrasser, même aussi chastement, son compagnon était sûrement la meilleure chose qu'il ait faite jusqu'à présent, ça passait même avant le basket, il regrettait seulement d'avoir agit sur un coup de tête.

- Je comprendrais si tu es en colère.

- C'est bon, Aomine-kun.

- … hein ? Vrai ? T'es pas fâché ?

- Je ne le suis pas.

L'as de Teiko sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres, alors que le soulagement l'envahissait. Son Tetsu ne lui en voulait pas, c'était déjà ça.

- Je recommencerais pas, alors…

- Pourquoi ?

Les deux eurent un petit sursaut, l'un pour ce qu'il avait entendu, l'autre pour ce qu'il avait osé demander. Il y avait quand même des limites à la franchise, et Kuroko sentit d'un coup son visage se réchauffer désagréablement. La question était partie toute seule. Pour une raison encore obscure, ça l'avait rendu triste de savoir que sa lumière ne voulait pas l'embrasser de nouveau. Car, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, lui en avait envie.

Le plus grand des deux, dont la confiance revenait au galop en se rendant compte de la tournure que prenaient les évènements, se pencha alors doucement vers son coéquipier, son souffle venant caresser l'oreille écarlate, tandis qu'une de ses mains hâlée en attrapait une autre, presque trop pâle.

- Tu veux que je le fasse encore ?

Un moment de silence.

- Aomine-kun est un idiot. Souffla le fantôme.

Le bleu se contenta de rire, avant de poser un petit baiser sur la pommette rose à sa portée, avant de se relever, sans lâcher les doigts qu'il tenait serrés entre les siens.

- On ferait mieux d'aller rejoindre les autres, avant qu'ils se posent des questions.

La phrase sous-entendait bien sûr : « _On reparlera de ça tranquillement plus tard._ ». Le passeur hocha simplement la tête, tirant à regret sa main pour la sortir de la douce poigne de son partenaire, puis attrapa ses affaires pour rejoindre le reste de l'équipe. Après tout, ils avaient une victoire à fêter, et il avait hâte de se poser devant un milkshake à la vanille, autour d'une table, avec tous les membres de l'équipe.

T

Allongé sur le dos dans ses draps souillés, il regardait l'homme se rhabiller tranquillement. Il avait hâte qu'_il_ parte. Mais malgré ce qui venait, une nouvelle fois, de se passer, rien ne pourrait atteindre sa bonne humeur. Cette fois, rien ne viendrait entacher son fragile bonheur. Quelques jours plus tôt, ils avaient fêtés une victoire éclatante, les liens de l'équipe se resserraient, pour la première fois il se sentait réellement entouré, apprécié, sans que ça cache quoi que ce soit. Pour la première fois, il avait des personnes qu'il pouvait appeler des « amis ». Un peu spéciaux peut-être, mais des amis tout de même.

En tout cas, ce n'était pas _lui_ qui allait lui ôter sa bonne humeur aujourd'hui. D'ailleurs, il sortait déjà de la chambre, sans plus lui prêter attention, comme toujours quand il avait fini son affaire, après quelques mots d'usage. Encore quelques secondes, et la porte de l'entrée de son appartement claquait, l'assurant qu'il était enfin seul. _Il _ne pourrait pas revenir puisqu'_il_ n'avait pas les clés. Il soupira enfin, soulagé, et s'étira longuement, ses muscles malmenés le faisant souffrir. Heureusement que c'était le week-end. Et qu'il ne travaillait pas le lendemain.

Il devait prendre une douche. Il se releva donc lentement, essayant d'atténuer la douleur de ses membres. En entrant dans la cabine de la salle de bain, il repensa à une certaine proposition, dont il devait s'occuper rapidement. Celui qui lui avait faite n'attendrait pas indéfiniment. Il savait son corps capable de satisfaire certains besoins d'autrui, mais ce qui lui était demandé, c'était quelque chose de bien différent, il en était conscient. De l'interaction.

Mais ça, est-ce qu'il en était seulement capable ? Avoir envie de cet acte qu'il jugeait dégradant depuis qu'il le connaissait, donner un plaisir qu'il ne comprenait pas, qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit, lui-même à une autre personne, était-ce possible ? Comment ce serait, de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'autre que _lui_ ? Peut-être qu'il devrait essayer, après tout, dans sa situation, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait mettre certaines choses au clair avec son potentiel nouveau partenaire…

Chassant les multiples mèches blondes que le jet de douche avait fait glisser devant son regard doré, Kise releva la tête. Il devait parler à Akashi.

T

En ce samedi matin, jour avec une chance toute relative pour les cancers, Midorima examinait les petits moulins à vent en papier étalés devant lui. Son objet porte-bonheur du jour devait être parfait. Il en prit un dans sa main gauche mais, insatisfait, le reposa avec les autres. Optant finalement pour un vert clair uni, le superstitieux avançait sa main, quand un bras lui barra brusquement la route, en attrapant un moulin multicolore. L'objet pimpant se retrouva entre ses doigts sans trop qu'il sache comment.

- Voilà, celui-là est bien. Lui annonça la voix, qui allait de pair avec le bras qui l'avait empêché de choisir son moulin à vent.

Le reste du corps se montra à lui quand il se retourna, pour faire face à un autre adolescent, plus petit d'une bonne tête et demie, les cheveux noirs, des yeux gris et un air malicieux dont il se méfia aussitôt, malgré son sourire espiègle qui avait quelque chose de bizarrement attrayant.

- Le numéro dix de Shutoku. Reconnu le joueur de Teiko.

- Je préfère Takao Kazunari, mais au moins tu m'as reconnu ! Je pensais que tu ferais semblant de ne pas me voir, ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Je peux m'arranger pour concorder avec l'idée que tu as de moi. Dit-il avant de lui tourner soudainement le dos pour aller payer son moulin.

Une exclamation s'éleva.

- Attends, c'était pas une remarque négative ! Expliqua son ancien adversaire en le suivant hors du petit magasin. Fallait bien que je dise quelque chose pour t'aborder.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin de m'aborder.

- Aaah, Shin-chan est timide en fait !

- Qui est Shin-chan ?

- Toi ! Tu es bien Midorima Shintaro, non ? Alors, tu es Shin-chan.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir permis d'être aussi familier avec moi. Rétorqua le vert, irrité.

- C'est normal, j'ai pas demandé la permission. Rigola celui qui le suivait.

Le plus grand décida de ne pas répondre. Si il l'ignorait, peut-être que cet étrange garçon se lasserait et s'en irait. Mais rien à faire, le jeune homme se mit à monologuer, parlant tout seul sans que le manque de réponse de la part de son interlocuteur n'ait l'air de le déranger. Il le suivit même jusque dans la boutique pour animaux où il achetait à manger pour Lily, sa tortue, et où il apprit que son « partenaire » avait deux chats. Avant d'apprendre, malgré lui, tout l'arbre généalogique des Takao.

Après une heure à tourner en rond dans un combini pour faire ses courses de la semaine, le brun toujours en fond sonore, le shooter décida de rentrer chez lui. Et pour ce faire, il fallait se débarrasser de l'élément ennuyeux qui le poursuivait, pour une raison totalement inconnue. Il n'avait étrangement pas envie que ce dernier sache où il vivait, une intuition lui soufflait que cette information devait rester loin des yeux et des oreilles de l'élève de Shutoku.

- Takao. Appela-t-il, le coupant dans son explication sur l'intérêt des entraînements en extérieur.

- Oui, Shin-chan ?

- Arrête de me suivre. Et ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est mignon !

- C'est ridicule.

- Mmh, Shin-chan n'est pas timide, c'est un tsundere… Dit Takao, réfléchissant tout seul.

- Je m'en vais.

Non, il ne dirait pas qu'il était vexé. D'ailleurs, il ne l'était pas. Du tout. Ce garçon l'énervait simplement.

- Attend ! Prend ça.

Midorima tourna son regard vert exaspéré vers le bout de papier que lui tendait son stalkeur personnel. Il le prit sans vraiment faire attention, puis tourna les talons sans rendre son salut au brun. Une fois rentré chez lui, il examina plus attentivement ce qu'il avait prit. Un numéro de téléphone. Hésitant une seconde, il finit par le laisser tomber dans la corbeille qui lui servait de poubelle. En posant son objet porte-bonheur sur son bureau, il soupira en remarquant qu'il avait prit le multicolore.

T

- Testuya.

- Oui, Akashi-kun ?

- Sais-tu où est Daiki ?

- Il a séché la dernière heure de cours, il doit dormir quelque part.

- Je vois.

Le capitaine lui fit signe d'aller s'échauffer avec les autres. Leur as était en retard à l'entraînement, ce qui, pour lui, était proprement inacceptable. Il fallut attendre le début des exercices avant que le bronzé daigne enfin se montrer. Inutile de dire que le rouge lui était tombé dessus comme une grenade prête à exploser, avant qu'il n'arrive à fuir la fureur si paradoxalement calme d'Akashi en allant se changer.

- Aaah, sérieux, pour quelques minutes, c'est pas si terrible ! Râla Aomine en rejoignant son ombre dans un coin du terrain, après son passage dans les vestiaires, loin de leur capitaine.

- Tu sais qu'Akashi-kun ne tolère pas grand-chose concernant le basket.

- Emmerdeur de piment rouge… allons-y, avant qu'il vienne nous chauffer les fesses. Déclara le bleu, en captant un regard asymétrique peu avenant.

Et il attrapa le poignet de son petit partenaire, lui causant une légère rougeur, pour rejoindre les autres. Après le petit « incident » de Shutoku, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans leur relation, mis à part qu'elle était beaucoup plus câline qu'avant. Après quelques jours, il commençait même à penser qu'Aomine avait peur de le casser, ou de l'effrayer si il en faisait trop. Une réaction qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentit chez sa lumière. Peut-être qu'une discussion s'imposait.

La fin de l'entraînement arriva très vite, comme toujours. Aimez ce que vous faites, et vous aurez toujours cette drôle d'impression de ne pas avoir assez de temps. Mais cette fois, deux des joueurs étaient bien contents de finir rapidement.

- Testuya. Appela Akashi pour qu'il l'aide à ranger le matériel.

- Kurokocchi ! C'est bon, tu peux y aller, je m'en occupe ! Coupa cependant leur numéro huit.

- D'accord, merci Kise-kun.

Le bleuté regarda le copieur sautiller vers les balles, un peu étonné. Mais finalement, ça l'arrangeait, il allait pouvoir parler tranquillement avec Aomine. Il entra dans les vestiaires, remarquant que Midorima et Murasakibara étaient déjà partit se doucher, et que son coéquipier à la peau hâlée l'attendait sagement, assit sur un des bancs en face des casiers.

- Tetsu, t'es pas de corvée ?

- Kise-kun le fait à ma place.

- Eh, pour une fois qu'il se rend utile. Ricana l'as.

- C'est méchant, Aomine-kun.

Celui-ci sourit et lui fit signe d'approcher. Kuroko le rejoignit donc, se mettant en face de lui, alors que le plus grand l'enlaçait, passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine, et posait sa tête contre son torse en soupirant. Le passeur caressa les cheveux bleu foncés qui chatouillaient son menton, pas surprit de ce soudain élan d'affection. Mais il sentait toujours une certaine retenue gênante dans les gestes de son coéquipier, et il voulait savoir pourquoi. Ils devaient mettre leur relation au clair, pour chasser cette maladresse.

- Tetsu…

Son souffle le prit un peu au dépourvu. Peut-être qu'il en était venu à la même conclusion que lui.

- Je veux être avec toi. Finit-il.

- Je suis là.

Daiki secoua la tête, frottant son visage contre le haut de son partenaire. Le fantôme décida alors d'arrêter de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre, et lui fit relever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il se sentait tellement bien devant ce regard d'un bleu si différent du sien, là où il pouvait voir toute la douce affection que lui portait l'as de Teiko.

- Moi aussi, je veux être avec Aomine-kun.

Il eut à peine besoin de se pencher, sa petite taille et la position assise du plus grand, qui le mettait presque à son niveau, aidant, pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il sentit alors son désormais petit-ami se détendre complètement, et resserrer son étreinte autour de lui en lui rendant son baiser. Ils se séparèrent avec chacun un sourire heureux, front contre front. A présent, la retenue avait complètement disparue.

T

- Ryota, je croyais avoir appelé Tetsuya. Fit remarquer Akashi en voyant le model entrer dans le local à l'ampoule brisée, des ballons dans les bras.

- Tu l'as fais, je me suis permis de prendre sa place. Répondit le blond, en s'approchant du fond de la pièce, où se trouvait le capitaine, après avoir posé les balles.

- Je vois. Tu as quelque chose à me dire ?

Son regard rouge et or le fixait intensément, et Kise se surprit soudain à douter. La peur de l'inconnu sans doute. Il resta un moment à examiner lui aussi les yeux du rouge, qui ne reflétaient que curiosité.

- Je suis d'accord. S'entendit-il dire alors, sans plus réfléchir.

Un sourire satisfait étira les lèvres d'Akashi, qui avait parfaitement comprit de quoi il voulait parler.

- Ravi de l'entendre. Des conditions ?

Le mannequin réfléchit un instant.

- Juste une.

- Laquelle ?

Encore une hésitation. Mais il avait le droit de le dire n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'était pas comme avec _lui_, il pouvait choisir, et même interdire, ce dont il n'avait pas envie. C'est ce que voulais dire son capitaine en lui demandant ses conditions, pas vrai ? Et il ne voyait qu'une chose qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à subir de nouveau. Il devait juste réussir à la formuler à voix haute.

- Un problème avec l'idée de la pénétration, peut-être ? Proposa le meneur, en voyant que Kise avait du mal à exprimer ce qu'il avait en tête.

- Comment tu fais pour toujours tout savoir ? Soupira ce dernier, soulagé.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de logique. Et ce n'est pas quelque chose que je vais t'obliger à subir si tu ne le veux pas, il y a d'autres moyens.

Le plus grand hocha la tête, le rose aux joues. Akashi en parlait de façon tellement normale que ça le mettait presque mal à l'aise, mais il avait accepté maintenant, ce n'était plus le moment de revenir en arrière, quand bien même il aurait des regrets.

- Bien, puisque c'est réglé, passons au reste. La communication ne sera pas un problème puisqu'on se voit tous les jours. Sinon, ce sera par mail. Il faut aussi un endroit, on ne peut pas faire ça au lycée.

- Chez moi, ça pose pas de problème, je vis seul. Assura le blond.

Autant prendre ses responsabilités jusqu'au bout.

- D'accord. Et, une dernière chose, pour l'instant du moins. Si l'un de nous deux, pour une raison qu'il n'est pas obligé de donner, veut arrêter, ce choix doit être respecté. Et ce, à n'importe quel moment.

- Oui.

- Parfait. Sourit le rouge.

Kise frissonna. Il était vraiment dingue de s'embarquer dans un truc pareil. Mais si cela pouvait être bénéfique pour lui, pour ses relations futures, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter ? Quitte à arrêter plus tard. Il ne voulait rester sur l'image négative qu'_il_ lui donnait d'une relation sexuelle. Il ne voulait pas reste _sa_ chose toute sa vie. Ce n'était sûrement pas le meilleur moyen de se libérer de _son_ emprise, mais c'était déjà un bon début, non ?

* * *

Hellow !

Chapitre bof bof, non ? Peut-être trop de personnages à gérer ? Je dois faire des chapitres plus long ? Je sais pas, j'espère que je vais faire mieux la prochaine fois T-T en attendant je vais aller faire dodo moi, écrire le soir, ça me réussit pas XD J'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plu (pour une fois j'ai pas décris la scène avec le pervers, soyons heureux ! *oui je dis de la merde*)

Et je m'excuse des retards dans les réponses, et dans les OS et autres chapitres que j'avais prévu, je vais arranger ça très vite !

**Remerciements : Blue Luminary, Kirinkai, Jane Foster, Misaki Hoshi, Moona-sama, satan-sensei, Caath et Mamoizelle Splash Boum**

Kissus tout le monde !  
Nyny :3


End file.
